The Truth Behind The Darkness
by StoryMaster Rayleigh
Summary: No one knows why he became the Black Mage.He just wants revenge to the world because the world has betrayed his love one.But,he found a girl resembles his lover.405 years have past since the beginning of the well-known history of Maple Story. What destiny will be written by the Story Master?
1. Prolouge

Why?

Why is this happening?

Why is nobody trying to help?

_She_ said that the Aurora is created to help people and study the magic of light across the world.

Then why, why is nobody trying to help her, to heal her?

Because of what she looks like right now?

How could they do this?

_She_helped them, _she_ gave them a home, a place to live, a reason to continue to fight, a chance to help people.

Then why is nobody helping her?

I searched every single book in this world with my fastest speed, I asked anyone that could possibly hold the answer to her sickness.

But I still failed.

I can't do anything because I just obtained the title of Transcendence of Light half a year ago. I'm still unable to fully use my powers yet.

I went and searched for the other transcendences, but what did they said?

"I'm sorry Wing but I can't help you, because my responsibility as the Transcendence of Life is to maintain the order of life and death. I can't cross the line to help you. I'm truly sorry for what happened to _her_." said Alice.

She is just selfish. She doesn't want to help a person that is going to become a **demon.**

The **Demon Transformation Virus. **The virus will turn the person into a demon and when the transformation is complete, the person will die in a horrible death.

"Even if I turn back Time you can't prevent the virus from infecting her. I wish I could help but I have searched every book in the Genesis Library with my priests, even books in the Forbidden Chamber but still..."said the Transcendence of Time.

She is lying. Just like everyone did. She can't possibly search the books in the Forbidden Chamber.

I hate myself that i can't do anything to help her and all I can is to watch her suffer from the virus.

Then, she died.

She didn't even have a proper burial since everyone is scared of looking at her demon body.

I wished that I am the one that is suffering and died not her.

She deserved more than this.

She lost everything in the age of ten. She watched her whole village massacred in front of her very eyes.

That is the reason why she created Aurora to prevent anyone share the same fate as her's.

But it didn't turn out to be what she expected. They turned their back on her when she was dying.

"Don't hate them Wing, they are just afraid. I'm just glad that no one was infected by the virus."

Even till the end she still cared about them.

But I'm not like her.

My flame for revenge to the world that have betrayed her ignites.

I've spend years researching the most powerful black magic to revive people. But all is in vain. The magic that revives people only revives their corpse, they have no souls in them. The Resurrection spell that the Bishops learned can only revive a person from physical injury, not virus curse like she had.

I've lost my insanity. I can only think of having revenge to the world.

I've conquered almost all of the Maple World and even wanted to obtain other worlds.

The,_they__ rose up. The_ six of them. They tried to destroy me, but of course the last trick in their sleeves are just merely part of my plan.

I have it all. _Their_ action has completed my plan. I have the world just on my palm.

I feel empty. What I had done is to fill the part of my heart that is missing. I don't want all of this. I just want _her._

400 years have passed. It's time to finish what I've started.

Please wait for me, Emily.


	2. Spell 1:This is how it begins

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update because I was busy studying, taking tests and play Maplestory (the revamped Zen skills are so awesome that makes me want to keep playing). Anyway, please enjoy~~~**

* * *

Is the same nightmare again.

She was screaming in pain. Everyone else just stands there, with no expression on their face, watching her die.

Then, she blames me for everything, cursing me, which I know that is not true because I know that she love me and she will never say something like that.

After she died, I woke up, as usual.8:00 A.M. That is the time she passed away. I don't even need an alarm clock to wake me up.

I stand up from my 'sleeping chair' and start preparing breakfast. I don't need to clean myself or change my clothes because they are always clean.

I place the fried eggs, sausages and slices of bread on a big plate and put it on the dining table. Then, I take out two plates from the cupboard and put it on the table.

I start walking towards a room with a pink door and I knock the door.

"Emily, it's time to wake up."

A voice came out from the room, "Hmrgh. I'll be out in ten minutes."

I walk back to the dining room and sit on my chair, wait her to come out from her room in exactly ten minutes.

A 15-year old girl opens the pink door.

"You are 5 seconds late from what you promise. Didn't I teach you to keep promises no matter what?"

"I DIDN'T promise you; I just SAID that I would come out from my room ten minutes later." She walks down the corridor from her room and stand in front of me while talking.

"Today is your 15-year-old birthday right? Since you didn't keep your promise, then I don't need to keep mine too-"

"I'm sorry Master. I will keep my promise from now on." She instantly kneels down in front of me and begs me.

Why can't I always say no to her? Maybe is because she used the term 'Master'.

"Get up. And don't call me Master, you know that I prefer you call me by my name."

"But feel that I am disrespecting you, because you are the strongest mage ever lived and the only mage that is able to battle the Black Mage alone. I like to call you Master is also of course that you are my savior. "

_That is a lie of course. And it will always be a lie._

"Call me by my name or you can feast your eyes by looking me eat my breakfast (although I don't need to eat and still can survive)"

"Fine, whatever. Can I have my breakfast right now, Wing?"

"Yes you may."

I stand up from my chair and walk toward the dining table with her. She keeps smiling when I gave her permission to enjoy her breakfast. Her smile is so pure and I wish I could have more of this moment.

"Before we start your training, run 30 laps on the run track and give me 30 push ups followed by 30 sit ups first." That is the first thing I said after we finished our breakfast and walk out from the old wood house.

Her jaw totally drops when I give her the order.

"B-But…"

"Now."

"Hmmmph. Fine."

She starts running as she replies me. I can her cursing me under her breath.

She is so childish. But what kind of skill does she want to learn I wonder.

2 hours later.

"I've…I've finished the 'warm-up' exercise." she lies down immediately after finishing her sentence.

I sit down beside her and try asking her what she wants to learn. But I can't open my mouth and ask because that is not who I am.

"Aren't you going to ask me what skill am I going to choose to learn?"

Is she reading my mind? Well, the _past _her is good at mind reading so maybe—

"It's written all over your face. Fufufu." Said Emily with a muzzled laugh*.

She suddenly sits up and says," I want to learn anti-magic swordsmanship."

I turned my head and look at her face with a cold face. Her words are like meteorites fall from the sky. I understand that she wants to learn anti-magic skills to defeat the _Black Mage_, but swordsmanship? Where did that come from?

"The other day I saw some samurai looking guy showing off his skills in the market. After sawing those skills I totally want to become a swordsman that wields a katana with anti-magic skills. I will be so AWESOME. Those boys in the village will finally bow to me! MUAHAHAHAHA! " She keeps laughing like a madman until I snap her out from her imagination.

It's going to be a bit hard to teach her swordsman skills but of course nothing in this world can stump me.

But

"But are you sure about this? Do you really want to become a swordsman?"

"Yes I do. The Black Mage will definitely be shocked when I use this skill to take him down. "

And he did. He really did. But the way of my thinking really changed huh. I guess living with her might have changed my mind…

No. My objective will never change. I will still get my revenge onto this world. But before that…

"Alright. But we don't have the equipment so we will have to go to the blacksmith's place to get the equipment that you will need in your training. After that, we will start your training."

"YAY! Thanks Wing."

"…My pleasure."

X

Kritias. It's been awhile since we last went there to get some equipment and medicines. To be honest, I'm quite impressed how fast Kritias catch up to the world since I seal Kritias in time to prevent the alliance and the people of Kritias working together when the former empress—Aria had visit there.

We've been living in the old wood house at the outskirts of Kritias so we rarely visit there because it's quite far away (by walking that is). I can just teleport to the Kritias Market in a blink of an eye, but I need to give Emily more exercise, so when we reach there is already six in the evening.

"Here's 5 million mesos for you. Go enjoy yourself while I go and fetch your weapons and other equipment. If you feel sleepy, go to the inn near the Market and rent a room for you to rest. I won't be back until all the stuff is been craft finished which might take days."

"DAYS?! How many things do you intend to craft until you need DAYS to finish?" She looked extremely surprise and shouted on my face. I just plug my ears with my fingers until she is done.

"All the equipment from your level to the highest level possible."

"I know that you being a powerful mage earn many money but all those things would cost TRILLIONS! Where'd you get all those money? Or are you just lying to me?" She muster** up her cheeks while finishing her last sentence.

I raise my hands up and point at the banner that is hanging on the entrance.

"What are you doing? Is this your way to say that you are lying?"

I keep pointing at the banner while seeing her eye to eye.

"What the hell are you pointing at…"

She finally turns to her back and sees what I am pointing at. The banner is in red color (background color) and gold color (words color). "Welcome to the 100th Rune Stone Festival!" is the words that are wrote on the banner.

"Th-That is The Rune Stone Festival sacred banner!"

The Rune Stone kingdom of Kritias celebrates it every 15 years when the sacred Rune Stones appear from the ground with many other rare minerals and herbs. The festival lasts six months until the appearance of the Rune Stones stops completely.

"Why didn't you tell me that The Rune Stone festival starts today?"

"I want to give you a surprise."

"Really?!"

"Not really. It's because…" I take out a flyer from my pocket and show it to her, "…of this."

She takes the flyer from my hand and starting to read it out loud.

"The Rune Stone Festival Battle Royale is held by Ranheim Academy. Registration starts from today until the day after tomorrow. Anyone can enter as long as the contestants level is above level 130. Contestants can sign up at the counter outside the Inn. Contestants are only allowed to enter the competition in solo. Contestants will not need to pay registration. Contestants will need to arrive The Coliseum before 8am and show your identity card to guard at the entrance which the clerk at the registration counter will give it to when you hand in your registration form or the guard will not let you go in. The preliminary round will start at 8.30am after briefing the contestants about the rules and we will NOT wait for the contestants that are late. Contestants that are late will be kicked out from the competition instantly. In the preliminary round, contestants will be divided into three groups and a single quest will be given to each group. The quest for the three groups is different. The first 15 contestants that finish the quest will be advancing to the semi-final. The semi-final round will consist 50 contestants which the five spots left empty from the preliminary round will be given to THE FIVE HEROES! OH MY TRANSCENDENT! THE HEROES WILL BE PARTICIPING THE CONTEST!"

I was shocked a bit by the sudden loud reading of Emily, also because that I didn't notice the part that the _Heroes _will be participating.

Emily continues to read the contents on the flyer, "From the semi-final rounds contestants must _**fight to the death.**_ Are you crazy Wing? YOU want ME to enter a SLAUGHTERING competition?! You KNOW that I'll puke if I saw blood. Then-"

"Keep reading."

"Fine. A saw-blood-and-puke*** prevent pills will be given to contestants that will puke when they saw blood (since we all usually kill monsters that won't spill blood instead of humans). If contestants died in the battle, the Bishops will immediately end the fight and use Resurrection spell on the dead contestants. Now I feel much more safe. The semi-final round will be held three months after the preliminary rounds. After the semi-final, only ten contestants will advance to the final round. It will be held in the last month of The Rune Stone. The rules for the final round will be given after the end of the semi-final round. As for the prizes, contestants that are eliminated before the final round (in the semi-final round) will be given high experience points and expensive (and rare) potions. The items for the Grand prize, second prize, third prize, fourth prize and the fifth prize and will be revealed in the final round. The prize for the 6th till 10th spot contestants is 10 BILLION MESOS. Wow, the prizes for the competition are really attractive."

"That is because Kritias have many things that other parts of Maple World (and other worlds) don't have and so they are sold with high price. That is why Kritias is now the richest kingdom in all three worlds."

"Now for the rules. Contestants that are caught cheating will be eliminated from the competition and will request to help anything that is needed in the festival until it ends. They will also enter the blacklist of Kritias and cannot get near to The Coliseum which the competition is held until the competition has ended. Contestants are also advised NOT to use skills other than your skills, black magic spells are banned, cannot use cursed weapons, blah blah blah…."

She keeps on saying that until she read the last part.

"…And finally the winner of the contest will enter the alliance and FIGHT ALONG WITH THE HEROES AND THE NEW TRANSCENDENTS OF TIME AGAINST THE BLACK MAGE."

Her hands are shaking when she finished reading the contents of on the flyer.

"A chance…. to fight the Black Mage…." She lowered her head and her hands (it looks like she is going to rip the flyer apart) shaking like an earthquake.

Burst out in 3,2,1. (Covers ears)

"SO FRIGGIN' AWESOME!" Her eyes are literary shining as she holds up he flyer with both of her hands and looking up to the flyer.

She always overreact when she hear or see that there is a chance to beat the Black Mage. It's not because she hate the Black Mage but because she thought she could be famous and rich if she beat the Black Mage (her imagination is quite wild sometimes.)

After she talks with herself for a while (about what she will buy if she gets a reward by beating the Black Mage), she snaps back and asks me that is she really going to enter the contest.

"Of course. This is the chance to move up in your level. You do want to defeat the Black Mage right?"

"I want to but I'm only 125 level, the requirement of the contest is 130 level."

"That is why I am going to get you a 130 level weapon that has a 5 level decrease stat to make you look like you are 130 level and sneak you in."

"But….."

"Or you can spend the next 10 years training to reach 250 level and let other people defeat the Black Mage."

"Whatever you say Master." She kneels down for the second time today in front of me.

"I'll go to Ardentmill now and place my orders for the equipment to Gere. You go and enjoy yourself in the festival. I'll bring our stuff to the Inn when I'm finished." I said to her when she stands up.

"Are we going to stay overnight in the Inn?"

"We will stay until the preliminary round ends. I'll be going right now."

When I turn my back to her, she was standing there making a sad expression. I feel that she has something to say, so I turn my head back and ask her. She smiles forcefully and say that I should go and do what I have to. She also say that she will enjoy the festival and I shouldn't worry her.

Since she says it that way, I turn my head back and start walking towards the portal of Ardentmill.

X

"Nack, give me all the things that is on the list here." As I hand over the list to him.

"No problem boss." He looks at the list for a while and take all the things on the list from his store and put it in a he give me the bag.

"That'll be 8 million mesos.****"

I take the money from my bag and give it to him.

"You are a dense one aren't you Wing?" Gere talks with me as he read through the list.

"…Pardon?"

"You said that she wanted to say something to you no? She must've been trying to ask you about going to the festival together." He starts to write something on a piece of paper in an incredible speed.

"…I don't think so."

"I've been around for a long time and I've seen many things including that cliché scene. Trust me Wing, I couldn't be more wrong."

"…Maybe."

"I know that you have been living in the shadows and doing some magic-related things since Emily died to forget your pain. Maybe you already forget how to try to understand people's feeling and open yourself to them. But the past is already a past. You can't do anything to change what has already been done. You still have a chance to do what you failed to do a long time ago. Stop drowning yourself in the pain of the past and move forward or you will regret it when you came to realize that you had lost everything again." He hand me the paper that he was writing when he finish writing.

"Here's the list of Rune Stones you might want to get if you want the stats on the equipment you asked me to craft. And one more thing Wing…" He put his hand on my shoulder and looks into my eye.

"Value what is in front of you right now. The girl's name is also Emily right? Take good care of her. Don't forget to bring her here to see me once ok? I also missed her." He laughs after finishing his sentence.

"…You'll need to wait a long time for that." I smile to him faintly.

"Being sarcasm eh? See you tomorrow, kid." He added 'kid' purposely.

"…See you tomorrow, Gere."

X

As soon as I left Ardentmill, a person with a black coat bump into me. He didn't say anything and continues to walk forward.

My eyes caught the symbol that is on the person's (coat) shoulder.

It is a crimson sun with an X in the middle of the sun.

It feels like I've I seen that symbol before. My heart starts to feel uneasy.

I quickly teleport back to the old wood house and walk into it.

After I put all the things we need into a bag, I walk towards the living/dining room.

I stop and look at the picture that I put on the table.

It's a picture of Emily and me standing outside the house. She was smiling happily in the picture.

_I wonder how long can her smile lasts. I want to keep seeing that smile on her face._

The moment I step out from the house, I heard people screaming and it's coming from the Market.

"Shit-" I instantly teleport to the Market entrance. I saw many people running away from the center of the Market. I quickly run towards there since I can't use teleport in a place full of people.

"Please be safe, Emily."

At the same moment, back at the old wood person that is been observing Wing laugh couldn't wait to taste the _despair _of the Black Mage again. He turns back and walks into the dark forest and disappear. The black coat he was wearing has the same symbol that the person have in the Market on the back of his coat. The only difference is below the crimson sun symbol, there is two words written there in ancient language.

Crimson Darkness.

* * *

*I'm not sure that is right or wrong. If it is wrong please do correct me.

**If you want to blame me for using the wrong word, just blame Google Translate.

***It refers to whoever that sees blood and will puke. (Hell, that is some nonsense English.)

**** I just randomly put a number since I didn't craft things that are above level 120 and I have no idea how much does the materials cost.

* * *

**Okay guys that is all for the first chapter. The reason that I use 'Spell 1' instead of chapter 1 is to identify who is using 'I' for the chapter.**

**Spell - Wing**

**Magic - Emily**

**Circle - Evan**

**And of course do forgive me if my English sucks.**

**The reason I write a story about Black Mage is because I believe that there is always a reason or a story behind a villain, even if he/she is a cold-blooded murderer.**

**In the next chapter I will be describing the appearance of Wing and Emily.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**

**FYI, I seriously hope that the upload of the file will not mess up the words again.**

**Please review~~~**


	3. Magic 2: The past in the present

**Hi guys! (I already used to say 'guys' instead of reader cause that is already natural to me so do forgive me XD.)**

**Firstly, sorry for the super late update cause I got exam (PT3 Trial Exam) and I still need to study for the official PT3 exam.**

**Anyway, here's the description of how Wing and Emily looks like~~**

**Wing: He is around 25 years old (at least that is the age he looks like). **

**He looks just like The White Mage (go Google it) but his hair is black. **

**He wears black jacket with a pocket in front of it and with a hood. **

**He wears a black T-shirt under his jacket (just black colour, nothing else.). **

**He wears a pair of black jean and a pair of black leather shoe with a pair of black colour socks. (To make things shorter, anything he wears is black colour.) **

**He also wears a pair of black (half) earring. **

**He is 180cm in height.**

**When he is working, he will wear a pair of black gloves to protect his hands.**

**Battle mode: His jacket turns into a black coat (like Dante's coat but black in colour) with a hood (special made, have awesome stat. Imagine it your self). His dual pistols (although I won't call that a pistol because it looks WAY much cooler than the pistols you saw on TV), Cyclone and Madman (kind of put the second name randomly), are tucked in his coat.**

**Emily: 15 years old. **

**She is around 150 cm tall. **

**Brown hair, Bob cut hairstyle. The hair that lay down on her forehead is tied up (like Mirajane). **

**Her eye pupil colour is cyan.**

**She has a slim body.**

**She wears a light blue T-shirt with a bunny face drawing (the bunny's expression some how can change with Emily according to how she feels) and a pair of short grey pants with a pair of T-shaped slipper (if you know what I mean). **

**B~C cup breast (I put this characteristic to make people easier to imagine)**

**At the end of their cross eyes have an arrow head.**

**That is pretty much how they look like. The weapon description will be explained in other chapters. If you think that they need more/less characteristics or some of the characteristics are weird, PM me or write it in your review.**

**I try to make it funny but for some reasons I can't make it funny. **

**Enjoy the story~~~**

* * *

Kritias.

A country that resurface to the world five years ago without any warning to complete the Black Mage's plan.

The Black Mage fuses the King of Kritias with his palace, Trueffet, together and turns them into Hekaton, a humongous monster.

Everything was in chaos after it happened. To make things worse, even the commanders started to attack Kritias everyday. Although the members of the Alliance were able to make the commanders retreat, but they keep coming without an end and their forces increased in every attack.

Then, it all changed.

The Black Mage decided to destroy Kritias with his own hands in one go because it was starting to become a nuisance.

Everyone was dead.

The kingdom, everything was perished.

The scene five years ago now appeared in front of my eyes again.

Monsters appear instantly in the Market.

A Dark Cornian stands in front of me. When it saw me, it waves down its sword. When the sword almost reaches me, I close my eyes. I feel scare. But I know that _He_ will appear. He always does and always will.

Just like he did five years ago.

Wing. The man that saved me five years ago from the hands of Black Mage just right before he tries to kill me.

He was powerful. He single handedly defeat the Black Mage, save the kingdom and resurrect every person that died in the country. Or at least that is what I was told after I woke up in the temporary medical tent. They say that he was hurt quite badly when he received a blow from the Black Mage to protect me.

They found him in the middle of the rubble, fainted and unconscious.

It was two days after I woke up that I thanked him for saving my life when he opened his eyes.

The first thing that come to my mind when I saw him, I thought,

"This big brother* looks so handsooooooome!"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me, looked into my eyes. I can see it in his eyes that he has experienced a lot of pain and he was, happy, when he saw me.

It seems that the townspeople knew him a long time ago. They knew him as "The Omni Master Wing"**. They said that he hid himself somewhere researching a way to bring his wife back to life. He 'accidentally' become The Omni Master while researching since he search and learned anything and everything that is ever recorded.

The first that he said to me was,

"Is your name…Emily?"

I was surprised when he said my name. Only the townspeople know my name.

"Do you… have a home?"

That was his second question.

I don't know how to answer his question so I just lay down my head.

_I have a home, but it wasn't there anymore since a long time ago._

I think he know the answer when he saw that I'm not saying anything. Then, he moves his lips again.

"You… Do you want to live with me? I can take care of you."

I was shocked when he said that. I can see that he wish me to say I agree in his eyes. I can somehow see (observe) what is a person (roughly) thinking through looking their eyes.

I thought for a while. To be honest, I was quite surprised that I need time to think about it because maybe, just maybe that this person can give me a 'home'.

"If you can teach me skills to fight the Black Mage and to protect other people, I will live with you."

"…If that's what you want, I shall give you what you want. But-"

"But what?" I was a bit panicked even though I told him that I would only live with him if he teaches me fighting skills. Somehow my heart tells me to believe this person even though I never saw him in my whole life.

"I will only teach you skills to fight starting from your fifteenth birthday. But before that, I'll train you and increase your physical abilities to prepare you for learning your skills. No exceptions. So, what will be your answer?"

That was not an easy question to answer. I wanted to learn skills to fight now. But my heart keeps telling to accept. In the end, I can't win against my heart.

"…Fine. I guess it won't kill me to wait. I won't mind living with a handsome guy- What I mean is…"

He looked at me suspiciously.

"… Never mind that. Where are we going to live?"

"In the outskirts of Kritias-"

"WAIT!"

Is the Ranheim Academy professor - Beatrice, which shouted out that word.

"What are you planning Wing?"

"Don't say my name like you know me." He said coldly.

"You have disappeared for so long and not to mention that you have been conducting magic experiments! And now you just asked a girl you saved which I think that she never saw you before in her life out of blue to live with you?! Isn't that too suspicious, right everyone?"

Everyone started to nod their heads and whisper to each other. The situation is not looking good. Although I know that she is just trying to protect me but I don't think he is dangerous. That's when I decided to speak up.

"Ehm. Everyone please listen to me."

The people inside the tent stopped talking and look at me.

"I decide to live with him."

Everyone's face has a 'surprise' word wrote on their face.

"Emily, you do hear what I just said right? He is dangerous! He might do some horrible experiment on you-"

"Then so be it. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here, arguing with you."

She became speechless. Everyone in the tent (sort of) agreed with me.

"So," I looked at him and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"If you have anything you want to bring along with you, meet me at the Market entrance in one hour."

"But your wounds haven't heal yet-"

"I'll just cast a healing spell on myself, no need to worry about me."

"… If you say so."

1 hour later.

I quickly stuffed all my things into my backpack and rushed to the entrance of the Market.

"You are 3 minutes late." He said it with a VERY unhappy face.

"It's jus 3 min-"

"I'll have you get rid of that habit or you can forget about learning skills from me."

"I-I'm sorry." I was late because I missed my house. But is not like I'm going to say that to him.

"… You might want to say goodbye with them." He pointed the people that were standing quite far behind me.

"Remember to come back once in a while ok?" Beatrice was worry about me. She still thinks that Wing is going to experiment on me.

"I'll take her back every 6 months to see you people to prevent you people from SUSPECTING me about experimenting on Emily."

After the whole cliché goodbye scene, we went to the old wood house. The first thing that came to my head is: Is this house going to fall when I'm asleep?

Wing said that the house was safe, but I'm not sure about that when I opened the door and the ceiling make some creaking sounds.

Now, where was I?

Oh right, the Dark Cornian was about the cut me in half and I closed my eyes.

When I open my eyes again, Wing is standing in front of me, wearing his black coat while both his hands are gripping a gun. The Dark Cornian fell instantly as he shoot two black magic bullets piercing through the Dark Cornian. But seriously, I don't like the way the items drop from a dragon type monster.

"Are you okay Emily?" Wing turns to his back and asks me. He lands out his hand and I grab it tightly to get my feet back to the ground.

"I'm fine."

"Is that so? Then is time to clean up the mess." He walks forward a bit and starts using his skill to take down the remaining monsters.

"**Dual gear: Scatter**." He shoots a row a bullet instantly and takes down the monsters that are in front of him. He keeps running forward and keeps attacking any monsters that is in his sight.

When he eliminates all the monsters, a Leviathan appears! That doesn't make any sense. The appearance of any monsters in this area is definitely summoned by someone. I quickly look around and I saw a person in a black robe standing on the roof of one of the building grinning evilly.

"**Dual Gear Finale: Firework**." When I look back, Wing put the butt*** of his guns back to back and shoots six black arrow bullet in a row. After the bullets goes through Leviathan, the black arrow bullets turn into beautiful fireworks. He turns his guns for a few circles and tucks them inside his coat. Then the coat disappears. He walks towards me and stand beside me, watching the fireworks.

"This is the firework you have always wanted to see, right?" He still remembers. I thought that he had already forgotten that I told him I never saw a firework before and I just want to see it once.

"Emily, I have something to say." Wing looks at me eye to eye.

"What is it?"

"The Rune Stone Festival, I guess we'll go together." His face appears a very faint red line.

I was a bit shocked at first since he is quite dense, but then I want to tease him a bit. (I doubt that he notice that I want to invite him so I'm guessing that old man Gere is helping me, again.)

"Won't you embarrass asking a girl for a date in the middle of the crowd?" I giggled when I finish my sentence.

"Huh? What do you mean by that…"He just realizes that people are watching us because he just kicked those monsters butt. Oh my, his face completely turns red. He quickly grabs my hand and starts to run towards the festival. That was fun. He rarely shows his expression. I have to thank Gere for this one.

"Achoo! Is someone talking about me?" The old man suddenly sneezed.

After that, we spend that night enjoying ourselves in the festival.

"Emily, I'll only accompany you for the next two days in the night because the competition is near. While in day time, I'll go find those Rune Stones while you work on your skills." He says it to me when we reach the entrance of the Inn.

"What?! Didn't you say you are going to teach my battle skills?"

"I'll give you the books that have my hologram recording about swordsmanship. It's better if you create your own style than teaching you to create one."

"But…"

"I'll give you some return scrolls to the house and to the Market. My books about swordsmanship is located in the underground storage sector 10, row 1 to 5. And don't forget to register your name tomorrow at the counter."

I bow down my head because I don't want to let him see me enduring my tears****. I really want him to stay by my side (and teach me). Suddenly, he pats my head. I raise my head up with tears in my eyes.

"Don't be sad Emily. I know how you feel but you need to grow stronger and braver. You are not a little girl anymore. I won't die that easily because you need me right? Just go back to your room and get some rest, okay?"

I nod my head. After that, I went to my room and sleep while Wing go and do his work. Maybe I was overreacting when he said he was going to leave and it's not like this is the first time he did it. It's just that, my parents just left me when I was 5. That day they say that they will came back early, but they didn't. I was waiting in the house for two days, without sleep or eat, just keep crying and wishing they come back. When the townspeople found me, I was half dead. After my parent's funeral, my heart was empty. I don't know what to do; don't know what to hope for. After a few days living in the Inn, I accidentally heard the conversations of the staff while passing by the kitchen. They say that my parents were killed by one of the commanders of the Black Mage. I was angry. I never felt so much hatred in my heart. I swore that one day I will kill Black Mage myself. Then the opportunity came. At first I closed my heart to Wing because I wasn't so sure what kind of person he is. But I slowly found out that he is really nice, although he is very strict sometime, especially when it came to promises. I heard from the townspeople when I visit them three years ago that apparently that he broke his promise with his wife and had her killed.

He always didn't say anything about himself even if I force him to tell me. He always looked at me like he is seeing another person. Maybe I really look like his dead wife. One day, he said that he needs to go somewhere far and he told me I need to stay in the house. I was terrified. I kept crying and begging him no to go because I was afraid that he would disappear forever if he left. Then I realize that I had opened my heart to him, even thought I keep telling myself not to because I will become too attached to him and I couldn't let him go.

He gave me a hug for the first time that day. I could feel his warmth and his love to me. I can feel that he doesn't want to leave me too. He told me that he will be back at 7 o'clock in the evening and if I clean my room while he is gone, he will give me a present. I want to show him that I am strong, so I said that I want a hair band as my present and if he is late he will have to serve meat in every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday's dinner. He tied a thread on his little finger and my little finger as prove for our promise.

I keep looking at the clock after he left. When the minute hand reaches 7:01, I started crying in front of the door. I was so afraid that maybe he died and I will be alone again. After a few seconds, the door opened and Wing walked into the house, with a small box on his left hand and a bag of meat on his right hand. I stopped crying for a moment.

"I guess we've going to have meat for dinner tonight since today is Friday right?" His smile to me is saying that he was sorry that he couldn't keep his promise although he keeps telling me not to break promises. I hugged him tightly and started crying loudly. He kneel down and hug me back.

That night after dinner he gave me the hair band that I wanted after he saw how clean my room is. He helped me tie my hair that is lying down on my forehead. We watched the illuminate stars hanging on the sky together. He also said story to me that I've never heard before.

From that day onwards, I wasn't scared if he says that he need to go somewhere else, even if he won't come back for days but I still cry because I will miss him, just like today.

I guess that is enough flashback for today. It's time to sleep.

The next day.

I'll just skip the usual stuff you do when you wake up. After registering my name at the counter, I head back to the old house via returning scrolls. I open the door to the underground storage which Wing bring me there once before.

I have to say, those dusts from opening the door is already making me uncomfortable, I can't imagine how dusty will it be when I'm inside the storage. (By the way, the door is located beside the house on the ground covered by camouflage grass.)

I am very impressed when I walked down to the storage and not seeing a single dust on the bookshelves. The storage is what they call 'a sea of books'. It's almost as large as two football field (you are wrong if you think that I never saw a football field before, I once went to Maple High School. I have to say it's a weird experience because I saw monsters reading a book and talking in elf language#) and the bookshelves are at least four meter high.

I walk towards sector ten and I found the books I want on row 1 to 5 (count from the bottom to the top). I use gravity magic to carry those entire books back to the surface.

"Let's start with this one 'The beginning of Swordsman.'" I carefully choose a book from the pile of books I took. When I open the book, I was surprise when a holographic Wing appears from the book. But Wing looks younger and he has white hair while wearing a white robe. I never saw Wing wears that kind of clothes. Now that I remember that he had mentioned before that he is a very different person back then, when his wife is still alive.

"So um, thank you for opening this book, I really appreciated because no one ever reads them. I thought that it will be a bestseller book but for some reasons it didn't." It's because they don't need to read books to learn skills since they have an instructor.

"If you opened this book, it also means that you don't have an instructor. What a poor person."… Now I know why no one wants to buy the book because I really want to wipe that smirk out from his face. I guess he REALLY is a different person back then, the difference is like heaven and earth.

"Well let's get started shall we?"

One thousand years later.

"I will never EVER listen to those recordings again." I remind myself. Although it was only one hour but I can't stand him. I can't BELIEVE he is Wing and it also makes me wonder how can he even get himself a wife? Never mind that, it seems that the books only have recordings in it, it doesn't have a single damn word.

I took the katana Wing gave me this morning for my training from my backpack. It's a red katana. When I swing the katana after I pulled it from its sheath, it doesn't feel very comfortable. It's light but something doesn't feel right.

When I am thinking what skill I should make, I remembered a technique Wing once taught me.

I close my eyes and start calling the power resides in me. I can slowly feel the power covering my entire body. I can sense that the power is flowing towards the katana. I slowly raise up my katana by using both of my hands until it reaches the position beside my right ear. I concentrate really hard to let my power keep flowing into the katana. After I stabilize the power covering the katana, I open my eyes and I swing my arms as hard as I can.

X

"Emily, do you ever heard of a story call 'The Legend of Cross Children'?"

"No. Is this another story telling? I'm getting a bit old for that."

"Says the girl that just cries like a baby a few moments ago."

"You…! Don't tease me like that Wing! You know that I was really scared…"

"Alright, I'm sorry. That was only a joke. So, do you want to listen to the story?"

"If it's interesting."

"…"

"Okay. I want to hear the story."

"A long time ago, before the Transcendents exist, there are two children with a cross on both of their eyes appear as the creators of this world. They use a power call 'Exver' to create this world. They also use Exver to create magic and spread it across the world. Since Exver is used to create magic, it also can neutralize magic, it is also called as 'Anti-Magic'. "

"Isn't that what Kritias have the most now? Those 'Anti-Magic Stone's."

"Correct. Kritias was the first home of The Cross Children. The land itself absorb their power when the use it. Since they were immortals so they will always look like a child. Thus, they were known as 'The Cross Children'. Although they use Exver but they also use magic to create and wield all kinds of magic spells."

"This is not a story. You are just explaining some history."

"This is important Emily. You must not remember this as any other stories or legends but as a truth."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you."

"The most important is this so listen carefully. Many years later after The Cross Children created the world, the world has turn from nothingness into a world full of life, harmony and peace between humans and magical creatures. That is until one day, everything changes."

"Is it the Black Mage?"

"No, Emily. The Black Mage exist hundreds of years later from that story. A man name 'Despair' suddenly appeared. He crushed every hope there is and plunged the world into chaos to collect despair for the need of his hunger. War happen everywhere. There were no light, only darkness remains. The Cross Children tried to stop him and they succeed. But Despair managed to steal part of their powers. Later then, Despair was defeated and they took their powers back. What The Cross Children didn't know is the power that was stolen from them has been cursed. Since then, poverty happens everywhere they went. They were blamed for what happened and were killed merciless by the people of Maple World."

"How could they do that? The Cross Children saved them from Despair right? It's not their fault!"

"I know. But they didn't do it intentionally. They were controlled by Despair after he came back for revenge. Just when Despair thought he had won, The Cross Children use their last breath to seal him along with the memories of Maplers about them into an abyss. But Despair was destined to rise again, so The Cross Children decided to reincarnate into humans to protect the seal while preserving their powers in their souls. After The Cross Children died, three Transcendents were born from their body, they were the Transcendents of Time, Life and Light."

"How can you proof that The Cross Children exist. You said that the memories about them were sealed with Despair, then how can you know? Can you prove they exist? Can you?"

"I can, by doing this."

Wing suddenly uses his right hand to cover my eyes for a while. When he removes his hands from my eyes, a mirror appeared in front of me. I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word because in the mirror, both of my eyes became a blue cross!

"This…this is…"

"See my eyes."

"W-What?"

"Just look at it."

I raised my head up and I saw Wing's eyes also turned into a cross! But the colour of his cross is black in colour.

"Now, do you still have any doubt about the story?"

"But I still don't understand-"

"I don't understand either. All those years of researching and this story is all I found. But I managed to learn and use the 'Exver' myself. It wasn't easy though."

He covers my eyes again and it went back to normal.

"Tomorrow I'll be teaching you how to use this power. You can think this as your pre-battle training."

"Thanks Wing!"

"Don't get too excited. Tomorrow's training is going to be hellish."

X

_Master, I don't think this is a good idea._

"Relax, she is not going to found out about us."

_We should really leave before she finds us Master._

"Just let me stick around a bit longer and see what will happen next."

He was just passing through the forest when he saw a girl gripping her katana. Initially he thought it was nothing. But suddenly a blue colour aura covers up her entire body slowly. Then, he saw the blue aura starting to gather on her katana, so he decides to see what will happen next.

_Master…_

"Wait for it, something is going to happen soon. I can feel it in the air."

He was right. The girl suddenly swings her katana and creates a blue shockwave that cuts through a few trees down in front of her instantly.

"Wow! Did you see that?!"

_Master you shouldn't talk so loud or she will hear us._

"Right, right. Hey, who is that person? I didn't saw him a few seconds ago." He point at the person that keeps walking towards the girl.

_Master, that person…_

"Yeah, I know. He is no ordinary person. He is giving off an incredibly powerful aura. I've got to stay and see what will happen next. This ought to be something."

X

"That was actually pretty good. But unfortunately, that half-baked skill will get you killed instantly on the battlefield."

A teenager with white silver hair suddenly pops out of nowhere when I turn around to drink some water. I quickly stand on my guard to prepare what will happen next.

"Who are you?"

"That is rude you know? I mean, asking people's name without saying your own name first. Well that's not the point. I'm just a person passing through the forest and I happen to see what you are doing, so I decide to give you some advice about swordsmanship. Apparently you aren't interested in studying swordsmanship with books."

I wasn't listening what he was saying because my attention was drawn by the way he ties his hair.

"…is that a ponytail?"

"THIS IS NOT A PONYTAIL DAMMIT!" He suddenly shouts out that sentence out of rage.

"Then what is it?" Luckily I had my ears closed when he shouted or I'll be having a temporary deafness.

"This is called 'Tie My Hair Likes A Ponytail But It's Actually Not Because It Isn't As Long As Ponytail' hairstyle." He is doing a 'Thumbs Up and Teeth Shine' pose after he finished his sentence.

"Uh, okay?" My expression is definitely F6^.

"Let's get back to the topic shall we? As I was saying, I'm going to give you some advice about swordsmanship. Firstly-"

"Why should I listen to you when I can just learn it myself? Plus, I don't take advices from a stranger. So if you may, please leave."

"…I'm afraid I'll have to make you listen." He suddenly snaps his finger. (Without Emily knowing, he have change her thought from 'Not Listening' to 'Won't kill me if I do listen')

"I guess it won't kill me to listen to your advice."

"Good! So firstly, you'll need a suitable weapon. Not powerful, but suitable. Although your guardian, Wing has been searching for materials to craft nice katanas but it will be a problem if you keep changing your weapon."

"Is that so? Wait! How you'd know-"

"I know him, in a way. I also know you quite well, Azure Cross Child." He grins faintly at me.

"You…!"

"Don't be surprised, you could say that I have been observing both of you for a period of time. But who cares anyway, it's not like I'm a stalker. So, do you still want to learn about swordsmanship?"

It seems he didn't mean any harm (although he did say he was observing us). He probably can attack us any time he wants but he didn't do it proves that he isn't trying to do anything. Maybe he really wants to teach me about swordsmanship. I guess I'll keep listen to what he is going to say.

So I nod my head.

"Fantastic! Now, continue to what I just saying. Although there are many levels of katanas and logically one will equip a weapon that is near to his or her level, but it is not really a good choice, especially you."

"Why?"

"Because you will need to adjust yourself to suite with your weapon. Even though it is still katana, but every katana has their unique 'characteristics'. You Exver won't adapt to new weapons so quickly and not every katana can withstand the power of Exver. That is why you should ask Wing to craft you a one-of-a-kind katana that ONLY suites you. And when he does, use this on the weapon."

He throws an item to me. When I catch it, I saw what it is. It seems like it was some sort of Rune Stone, but it is in diamond shape instead the shape of an ore. The rainbow looking liquid/mana inside the stone keeps whirling inside the stone.

"That is a stat absorber stone. Its whereabouts from where I found it is a secret. After you obtain your most suitable katana, put the stone on it. Then your katana will be able to absorb any katanas stat. This way, you can reduce the time to get used to a new katana."

"I guess I should thank you."

"Then I guess I should say you're welcome. On to the next topic, you need to give a name to your skills, as well as your katana. It can greatly increase your damage, if you want to say it that way."

"How can a name affect my damage?"

"No, No, No. A NAME is important. Tell me, if you don't have a name, how are people going to call you when they want to? How will people know who are you?"

"They can just call me 'Wing's adopted child' or something like that-"

"That is EXACTLY what I am talking about. If he doesn't have a name, then how are people going to call you? Even if it's just a nickname, it is still a name."

"…"

"A name is the core of existence of something or someone. Without a name, that something or someone doesn't exist. Do you get it?"

"…Yes."

"Giving your skills a name however is another matter. Giving your skills a name is to let you project your skills more easily. Now, try using the skills you just use again, but this time shout out your skill name."

Hmm. What name should I give that skill? Ah! How about this name?

I once again stand on the same stance. But this time, I shout out the skill name first.

"Air Slash!" My Exver instantly flow from my heart to my katana and covers it the moment I swing my weapon. A blue shockwave was created and fly towards the forest while cutting down the trees.

"Compare to when you didn't use a name for your skill, this time your Exver flows even faster, create a faster and stronger shockwave."

"It really is stronger."

"Of course it is. Now you need to create a name for your battle style to unite all your skills. Through this, people will know who you are when you say it out loud. You can't just randomly name your skills without a style because people will think that you are just a copycat. That is the end of my advice."

"I have to thank you for your teaching despite the fact that you just came out of nowhere while knowing me and Wing."

"Well this is destiny. But before I go, I have something to tell you. Whatever I tell you, you must not move an inch until I leave, okay?"

So I nod my head again.

"There is a stalker hiding in a tree, the third tree to your left if you are facing South from where you are standing. See ya!"

He just disappears. Wait, who is 'he'? Am I talking to someone just now? It's so weird, I can't remember who he is but I remember the things that he taught me. That's right! The stalker!

I stop trying to remember who that person is and start to think how to kick the stalker's butt. Let's see, since my Exver is blue in colour, I think I should call my style "The Azure Style". My target is at the tree behind me, so I think I should use…

"What just happen? I swear that someone was talking to her just now but I can't remember a thing about that person. And I didn't even hear what they are saying!"

_Master, maybe it's a memory eraser spell._

"But I don't feel any magic that was used to activate a spell."

_You won't remember it if your memory got erased now would you Master?_

"Don't talk to me like that! Wait, what is that girl doing now?"

When he is trying to focus to see what is she doing,

"**Azure One Sword Style: Back Flip Slash**!"

I use my Exver to attach the katana to my leg when my leg is in the air while I am doing a back flip and I wave my feet down very hard to release a shockwave. I release the katana as soon as the shockwave was created. When I land on the ground, I grab my katana without missing it and instantly put into its sheath.

The shockwave directly cut the tree into half. The person that is hiding in the tree falls down on the ground.

I sprint towards the stalker and stand in front of him, I couldn't see his face because he is doing a dog stance^* and he is facing down while breathing heavily.

"Why are you stalking me, stalker?"

He suddenly stops breathing for a moment. Then he stands up. My jaw almost drops to the ground when I see his face.

"Hello miss. I'm just hiding in that tree to see what you are doing because your skill attracted me. And of course I am NOT a stalker. (I can just use magic if I want to stalk you)"

"You…You…You're Evan!"

"Oh? So you know me?" He starts to swipe away the dirt in his shirt.

"O-Of course I know! Who doesn't know that in the MAPLE Heroes you are the most handsome-

I mean, The Dragon Master Evan of the MAPLE Heroes."

"Handsome? I thought Phantom is better looking and charming than me." He heard what I said, I am sooooo embarrassed right now.

"What is your name miss?"

"M-My name is Emily."

"Emily huh? What a nice name. You live alone?"

"N-No. I live with my savior, but he is now on an errand."

"Savior?"

"He saved me from the Black Mage and adopted me."

"He saved you from the Black Mage? It can't be…?! Is your savior's name Wing?!"

"How'd you know that?"

"Of course I know!" He suddenly got excited and grabs both of my shoulders. I can feel my cheeks are burning.

"He was THE only one that ever manage to defeat the Black Mage alone. Not to mention, he got TONs of knowledge inside his brain which he kept for so many years. Luminous thought he was suspicious but he was absolutely wrong. I did hear that Wing was fighting the Black Mage to save a girl, but I didn't expect to see her here."

"Well…I…err…"

"I got to go now so hope we meet again!" He didn't let me finish my sentence (which I'm glad because I have no idea what to say.)

"Mir!"

_Yes Master._

A large shadow suddenly flies out from the forest and land behind us. It then lay down on the ground.

It's…It's…It's… Mir! The last Onyx Dragon in existence! My eyes are shining like stars. Evan walks toward Mir and prepare to jump up to Mir's back.

"Before I go I have something to ask you Emily?" He turns around and look at me.

"W-What is it?"

"The blue colour that covers up your body, what is it? It's clearly those aren't mana." His blue eyes are looking into my eyes.

"I will tell you,"

Evan starts to listen carefully.

"If you can defeat me in The Rune Stone Battle Royale."

"Ho ho. A challenge letter eh? Alright, I'll be waiting for you, Emily."

He jumps onto the dragon's back and it flies to the sky in an instant. Then it flies out from my sight in a blink of an eye.

I zone out a bit when I saw how awesome Mir fly to the sky. I snap back when I realize that he saw my power. I wish he won't tell anyone about it or it will become a major problem. By the way, the summer clothe he was wearing makes him look so hot. My drool starts to run down again when I thought of it.

When I try to pull out my katana, I notice that the blade has shattered into pieces.

"I guess that person was right, not any sword can withstand the power of Exver." I talk to myself as I walk back to the house.

X

_Master, are you still thinking about what is her mysterious power?_

"…sort of. I don't think is a coincidence though."

_In what aspect Master?_

"I did say that I believe in Wing, but he is still quite suspicious. I'm not saying he might be in the dark side but it's weird for someone as powerful as him exist and only show up at that day since the last 400 years. I don't doubt the fact that he found a way to gain immortality."

_Your point being, Master?_

"I'm saying he doesn't show up that day to save Kritias but to save that specific girl. I'm pretty sure that he didn't save her for her power."

_So what are you going to do Master?_

"I don't want to expose her mysterious power to the public because it might cause an uproar. I guess I'll do some research about her power first. There goes for you too, Mir. Don't tell anyone about this matter."

_As you wish, Master._

Evan starts to think what he is going to do later but his thought fly back to the day he arrive Kritias with the Alliance to have a meeting with the Queen.

X

"Thank you all for coming. Today I held a meeting to introduce you all a new ally that will fight along with us against the Black Mage."

The instructors and the Heroes are all sitting along the table. Queen Cygnus sits at the end of the table while her advisor—Neinheart and her Knights are standing beside her. At the other end is Queen Ione, the queen of Kritias and her three main commanders.

"You call us all the way here JUST to introduce us a newcomer? This is a waste of time, I'm out of here." Phantom stands up as he speaks.

"Phantom, please sit down. It is rude to leave the meeting before it even starts." Cygnus's soothing voice made Phantom sits back to his chair.

"…If you say so."

"Oh my. The Lady Killer just got 'killed' by a lady. How ironic." Aran took the chance to mock Phantom.

"Say it again and I will-"

"Stop it. We aren't here to fight. I humble apologize for the acts of my comrade, Queen Ione." Mercedes apologize as she speaks as the Queen of Elves.

"…"Luminous didn't say a word since he arrives at the meeting room.

"Should we get the meeting move on?" Evan wants to go to the festival with Mir ASAP.

"Of course. This ally appears five years ago after the attack of 'That Day'. Although we never meet him in person before, but he has given us a vast amount of intelligence on the Black Mage's army."

He sends us the information through vocal message magic. The jar that contains his recording always appears in my work desk every time before an attack hits. Even though we never see his face, but we know his name.

Initially my commanders are suspicious of this person call 'Ray' that sends all those messages because we never know of this person. But his information are absolutely correct every time. So we have no reason to doubt him."

"I still don't understand why are we here if you never saw this person before." Said Claudine, leader of the Resistance.

"Since you said that this person never shows his face before for the last five years, what reason do you have to believe that he will appear?" Questioned Athena Pierce, leader of the Explorers.

"Because this time he agrees to make his appearance in this meeting."

Suddenly, the door was knocked a few times.

"This must be him. Let us welcome our new ally."

The door opened slowly.

* * *

*Refer to the Chinese term.

** The Omni Master means a person that mastered every single skill in existence. (In this story)

***I don't mean your a55. I check the internet and it says "The end of the handle of a gun."

****It's Google Translate's fault if it's wrong.

#I once saw it in the internet about elf language being English. Maybe I'm wrong but I want to keep it that way.

^Go check internet for "Maplestory Facial Expressions" if you don't know what I mean.

^*Not very sure about this phrase, but it means he is kneeling like a dog.

* * *

**Okay that is all for this chapter. I know this chapter is longer than the last one so it takes a longer time to update (excuse). So can you guys predict what will happen next?**

**The character 'Ray' is actually a character from my novel but that's all I can tell you XD. I'm not actually very good at handling the contents of the chapter so sometime the chapters might be very long or short.**

**I think I'll write some special chapters for explaining some things or adding some past scenes.**

**Again my grammars sucks so don't complain too much. Some part may be a bit weird because I can't find suitable words/phrase/description to, well, describe things or scenes. **

**Now for some spoiler~~~ There is a traitor inside the Maple Alliance! (Only include characters in Maple World.) Can you guess who this person is? **

**Please review~~~**


End file.
